


In Your Light

by yagis_oneand_only



Series: In Your Light [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Bullying, College, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Pining, kinda slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:28:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24783880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yagis_oneand_only/pseuds/yagis_oneand_only
Summary: Hyo-Rin Fujii has been homeschooled since her second year of middle school. Now as a third-year, she's back at school and faced with more problems than before. One of those problems is Tsukishima Kei and the Karasuno volleyball team. She has two choices:Run away from her problems or face them head on.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Tsukishima Kei x OC, Tsukishima Kei/Oc, Tsukishima x OC, Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: In Your Light [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792579
Kudos: 7





	1. New Girl

“She’s new? I’ve never seen her before.”

“Why is she here now? It’s almost the end of the year.”

“She’s in her third year too... Isn’t that useless?”

Whispers filled the halls as I walked to find my class. A new school, a new town. It wasn’t ideal. But I had no choice. I just hoped it would be better than my last school.

“She’s so tall!”

“And pretty…”

“Whatever, looks don’t matter with that height. She looks like a giant.”

I narrowed my eyes, turning my head to find who said that. A girl stepped back slightly, her eyes widening. I walked over to her, leaning down to meet her eyes. With a tilt of my head, the girl let out a meek apology. I straightened up and smiled.

“I’m new here. Can you tell me where class 3-4 is?” I asked.

“It’s...it’s right down the hall.” She answered.

“Thanks!” I said brightly, walking away. I turned back to look at her. “If I hear you call me a giant again, we’ll have a problem. And I’d really hate to have a problem on my first day.”

The girl glared at me, mumbling something under her breath. I turned away and continued to walk. If there was one thing I hated, it was people who made others feel like they were freaks. I had to deal with it my whole life. I was tired of it happening. It’s not my fault I was born this way. I already beat myself up about my height constantly, I don’t need other people joining in. Who I was has caused enough problems already.

I took a deep breath before stopping in front of the classroom. I peeked in and saw a couple of students, some talking to each other, others sitting at their desks. I walked in, before spotting a desk that looked empty. There was a blonde boy sitting in front of it, reading a book.

“Um, excuse me,” I said, tapping his shoulder. “Is this seat taken?”

“Hmm?” the boy turned and looked up at me. “Oh, n-no. You can sit there.”

I nodded and set my stuff down. The boy turned back to his book, saying nothing more. He was cute, from the quick look that I got of him. It sucked that I was only here for a couple of months before graduating. I would have liked to have made some friends so I wouldn’t be lonely while I was here.

“Are you Hyo-Rin Fujii?” 

“Oh!” I turned to see the teacher smiling at me. “Yes, I am! A pleasure to meet you!”

“Welcome to Karasuno. It’s a shame that you’ll only be here for a couple of months. However, I looked over your records, and it seems you’re in good standing. I just need someone to give you the notes over this unit. Mr. Tsukishima, would you be willing to do that?”

“M-me?” The man, Tsukishima, said, setting his book down and looking at us. “Yes, I can do that.”

“Great. I’ll leave you two to plan when that happens. Class starts in about two minutes, so you can discuss it until then.”

I bowed my head, watching the teacher move to the front of the room. After he left, I slowly sank in my seat, staring at Tsukishima. He didn’t really make eye contact, focusing on getting his supplies out from his bag. I rested my chin on my hand and gazed curiously at him, a habit that I had yet to break. When he looked at me, he jumped slightly, a blush creeping across his nose.

“So...I can give you the notes after school. Are you in any clubs or anything?” He asked, adjusting his glasses.

“No, I only moved here today. I haven’t had a chance to look at anything. Not that it would matter.” I rolled my eyes slightly. 

“I see,” He pulled out a piece of paper and scribbled something, before handing it to me. “I’m usually at the gym after school. Here are the directions so you don’t get lost. I can give you the notes there.”

“Thank you,” I smiled, taking the paper. “I’m Hyo-Rin Fujii, by the way. You can call me Hyo-Rin.”

“Ah, nice to meet you. I’m Kei Tsukishima. You can call me Tsukishima.” He greeted, a small smile on his lips.

The bell rang and the teacher clapped his hands. Tsukishima turned his attention to the front of the room. And then, my first day of classes began.

  
  
  


  * ••



  
  
  


The bathroom stall door clanged shut as I walked up to the sink, setting my bag down. The uniform made me feel so suffocated, yet exposed at the same time. So I decided to bring a set of clothes to change into after school. I took out my jacket, putting it on, before grabbing the directions to the gym out of my bag. 

I quickly walked out of the bathroom, gripping the paper in one hand, my bag in the other. The school wasn’t too big, but I was still directionally challenged. Or rather, it was hard for me to remember directions. I had a habit of getting lost easily, even if the destination is super close. As I walked through the halls, I thought about Tsukishima. He was very quiet and didn’t seem to talk much during class. I noticed he had one friend, who called him a nickname I couldn’t quite remember. But that was the only person he seemed close to. Actually, he seemed to have a sour attitude. If he was at the gym, that means he was in a club. He didn’t seem to stand out as athletic or the type to be in any club for that matter. As the saying goes, everything is not what it seems.

I finally made it to the gym after a couple of wrong turns. I heard the sounds of shoes squeaking and balls hitting the floor. Ever so curiously, I slid open the door and peeked inside. Of course. It had to be volleyball. I squeezed my eyes shut in frustration, before turning my head to the side, spotting a blonde girl in a club jacket. 

“Excuse me,” I asked, bowing my head. “Sorry to bother, but I’m looking for someone, a tall blonde with glasses, could he be here?”

The girl turned towards me, her eyes wide. I involuntarily smiled at her cute and shy demeanor. She had a kind, innocent, and bright aura. However, before she could answer, a short boy ran up, bouncing on the balls of his feet. He was only a couple of inches taller than the girl. His eyes were filled with excitement and curiosity.

“Hey, you’re the new girl! Everyone was talking about you! I’m Shoyo Hinata!” He exclaimed.

“Y-yeah,” I blushed, taken aback by his excitement. “I’m Hyo-Rin Fujii.”

“Hyo-rin? Are you not Japanese? But your last name is?” He tilted his head.

“I’m half Japanese. My mother is Korean American.” I answered. “It’s a common question.”

“Woah! You’re tall too! How tall are you?”

“I really don’t li-” I started, before being cut off.

“Do you play volleyball? You have to, right? You’re so tall!”

“Listen,” I scowled, my mood turning sour. “I hate being asked about my height. And I  _ especially _ hate being asked if I play. I would appreciate it if you backed off, please.”

Hinata straightened, his expression softening. Tsukishima then appeared from behind him and whacked his head with his hand. Hinata held his head with his hands, wincing from the pain. My scowl lessened, and then I took a look at Tsukishima. He was a couple of inches taller than me, which I wasn’t used to. Not that I minded.

“I apologize about him. He has no brain cells.” Tsukishima deadpanned.

“You didn’t tell me you played volleyball,” I huffed, crossing my arms. 

“You never asked,” he retorted, his expression blank. “Why does it matter anyway?”

“U-um,” the girl piped up. “Was it Tsukishima you were looking for?”

I nodded and smiled at the girl. My attention went back to Tsukishima, and a couple of more men had walked over to see what the commotion was. They eyed me up and down, two of them making it very obvious in particular. One of them had a shaved head, the other was short, a part of his hair dyed blonde. They were basically ogling me.

“You guys seem a little old to be in high school.” I remarked, tilting my head.

“What?!” Shaved head screeched, his mouth twisted in a growl. “I don’t look old!”

“Sorry,” I apologized. “You must be an alumnus?”

“Yes,” The girl answered. “The third years are preparing for the last tournament by practicing with some alumni. Oh! I’m their manager by the way! My name is Hitoka Yachi.”

“I see. So the others are practicing elsewhere with the coach? Did you guys have a big competition with them in the past or something?”

“Oh! Yes! How did you know?” Yachi asked, her eyes becoming even wider.

“You used to play,” Hinata said, staring me down. “Didn’t you?”

“I did,” I scowled, staring back at him.

“Then why hide it?” He questioned.

“I didn’t hide it. I just hate being asked those questions over and over. And I hate volleyball. I wasn’t very good.”

“I don’t believe you.” Hinata stated.

“Hey,” One of the men said, taking a step forward. “Don’t be rude.”

“Hold on, Daichi.” Hinata put his hands on his hips. “Prove it. Play us in a game.”

“No,” I said, turning and walking away.

More than anything, I hated it when people told me to prove something. Why do I need to? Why can’t they just accept what I said? I wasn’t one to back down from a challenge, but volleyball was where I drew the line. There were too many bad memories that I  _ didn’t  _ need to remember. With a huff, I shouldered my bag and glared at Tsukishima.

“Forget the notes. I’ll figure something out.”

This was  _ insane _ . It was only the first day and I was already suffering from a headache. As I walked home, I could feel my eyes start to water. This was so stupid. I don’t care what Dad said, I wasn’t ready to go back to school. I wasn’t sure if I even needed to. Because of homeschooling, I was ahead in all of my classes except for math. So there wasn’t any need for this. I looked up and saw I was already home. I wiped my eyes and took a deep breath, getting myself composed. I walked in, took off my shoes, and got in my slippers, a yawn escaping my lips. 

“Hyo-rin? Is that you?” My father called. 

“Mhmm,” I said, walking into the kitchen. “How was work?”

“It was great! How was schoo- have you been crying again? Oh, I didn’t know it’d be this hard on you!” He said, pouting slightly. “I thought you were ready.”

“It’s ok, Pops….” I smiled slightly and hugged him. “It was really hard to adjust. Especially with everyone staring. And then when I went to get notes from a dude after school...turned out he was on the volleyball team.”

“I see,” he squinted his eyes. “Did he ask you if you played?”

“No. His teammate did. They asked me to play a game but I said no and left. I didn’t even get the notes.”

“My little girl! I’m so sorry you had a rough day” He hugged me again, tightly, before pulling away. “Now do I need to beat up this guy?”

“Dad! It’s fine, I’m fine. Don’t worry. Did Mom call at all today?”

“No, the time difference is still hard to get used to. We can call her over the weekend.”

“Alright,” I sighed, walking to my room. “I’m too tired to eat. I’ll be going to bed”

“Hyo-Rin, you need to eat! It’s not good to skip meals!” Dad called out.

I rolled my eyes, before shutting my door behind me. At first glance, my dad was very intimidating. He stood at a whopping 6’6, with a strong build. He had a gruff face, one that you wouldn’t want to make mad. But he was a total softie. He was always affectionate towards me and my older brother, and he always encouraged us. My mother was the one who was tough. She was a petite woman and was a foot shorter than Dad. She was headstrong, often getting overprotective. She always pushed us to our limits, but also kept us level headed. They made quite the power couple.

Before we moved here, Mom had also gotten a new job in America. I also had an older brother who was a second year in college. So, for the move, it was just my dad and me. Starting next week, Dad will be working late into the night. I was going to be all alone once again. 

I threw my bag on my floor and flopped on my bed. If this was only the first day of school, I couldn’t imagine what the rest of the year would be like. I really did want to stay home, but I also didn’t want to worry Dad. He already spent too much time worrying over Mom. I didn’t want to add more to his plate. I just had to suck it up until the end of the year. Just a couple of months.


	2. Fitting In

I stumbled into the classroom, sliding into my seat and immediately leaning my head on the desk. I slept like absolute shit last night trying to figure out how I would even show my face today after yesterday’s debacle. It was embarrassing to think that I even acted that way. I swear I’m not a normally mean person, but they seriously pissed me off.

“Hey...are you ok?”

I lifted my head to see Tsukishima’s friend staring at me with a concerned face. I looked to the side and saw Tsukishima staring at me as well. I mumbled a yes and avoided eye contact. The boy pursed his lips and crouched down next to my desk. I shied away, looking cautiously at him.

“I’m sorry about yesterday,” He apologized, tilting his head. “They can all be a little overbearing, huh?”

“Just a little,” I chuckled and sighed. “But I was rude too. I’m sorry. I just...don’t have good memories of volleyball.”

“I don’t think I introduced myself. I’m Yamaguchi, Tsukki’s best friend.”

“Tsukki…? Oh is that what you call Tsukishima?” 

“It’s stupid,” Tsukishima mumbled.

I turned to him, a slight glare on my face. So far, I wasn’t liking his attitude. Even towards his supposed best friend. The bell rang and the teacher walked in. Yamaguchi went back to his seat, giving Tsukishima a look. For the rest of class, I had to try and stay awake. My head was pounding once again. Towards the end, I started losing focus.

“Ms. Fujii….Ms. Fujii!” The teacher called. “Are you alright?”

“Ah…” I squeezed my eyes shut. “I think I need to go to the nurse’s office.”

“Do you know where it is?”

I shook my head.

“Tsukishima, please take Hyo-Rin to the nurse’s office.”

I groaned inwardly. I could feel everyone’s eyes on me as I stood and gathered my stuff then walked out of the classroom. Tsukishima followed me. He stepped in front of me and stuffed his hands in his pockets. I put my hand to my head. My luck was just as bad as it was in middle school, it seems.

“Are you coming or what?” He sighed, looking back at me.

“I’m trying. My head hurts too much for me to hurry.” I hissed. 

“Oh.”

He didn’t say anything and just waited for me to catch up. The walk to the nurse’s office was quiet and awkward. I couldn’t tell if Tsukishima was annoyed or angry or both. Whatever it was, it gave me bad vibes. We finally made it and he slid the door open. I walked in, greeting the nurse.

“Are you new here? I’ve never seen you before.” She asked.

“Yes, I’m Hyo-Rin, a transfer.” I turned my head. “Tsukishima led me...and he’s gone.”

“What do you need?”

“I’m sure my dad already contacted the school and dropped everything off, but I have a migraine.”

“Let me just find your file real quick…” She hummed, going through her cabinet. She pulled out a file and read through it. “Ah, yes. Would you like to take your medicine and lay down, or take it and go home?”

“I think I need to go home.” I winced, sitting on the edge of one of the beds. “I can barely concentrate.”

She nodded and searched through her medicine cabinet and took out a bottle of pills. After filling a small cup with water, she handed it to me along with two of the pills. I scrunched my face and took the medicine. I thanked her and got up to leave. I sent my dad a quick text that I was on my way home. As I walked out the school, I let out a long sigh.

If I just told myself everything would be fine, it would. Affirmation and all that, right? I stopped by the convenience store on the way back. The medicine was starting to work, but that also meant the side effects, which included drowsiness. I kept my head down, heading to the snack aisle. I bumped into something large and slightly soft. I looked up to see one of the guys from the volleyball team. 

“Oh, I’m sorry!” He looked at me and then raised his hand. “Oh, aren’t you that girl from yesterday?”

“Seriously?” I sighed. “What is with my luck?”

“Why aren’t you in school?” He asked.

“Why aren’t you at your job or college or whatever it is you do?” I retorted, snatching a bag of chips off the rack. I walked out the aisle to the counter.

“Woah, sorry. Hyo-Rin, was it?” He followed me.

“Listen, I have a headache. I’d like to go home and not get bothered by your volleyball thugs anymore.” I set the chips on the counter and dug around in my bag for some cash.

“Volleyball thugs…” The blonde, older man at the counter laughed, trying to cover his mouth. “Daichi, what did you do to this poor girl?”

“It wasn’t me,” Daichi put his hands up defensively. “This was the girl Hinata kept complaining about, remember?”

“Oh,  _ that’s great _ .” I rolled my eyes. “Glad to hear I’m worthy of complaints.”

“Sorry about him, he can be a handful. I’m Ukai, the coach of the volleyball team.” The man smiled, putting your chips in a bag.

I grimaced, a ringing filling my head. I leaned against the counter, squeezing my eyes shut. That was another side effect of the medicine. There would be random pockets of intense pain. Luckily it wasn’t as bad as other times, but it still made me feel like throwing up.

“Hey, hey, are you alright?” Daichi placed his hand on my shoulder, helping me steady myself. “Are you sick?”

“Old volleyball injury,” I wheezed. “Sir, do you have somewhere I can sit?”

“Of course. Daichi can you lead her to the table?” Ukai asked, walking around the counter and down the aisles.

He nodded and walked me over to a table in the corner of the shop that I hadn’t noticed before. I took off my bag and he helped me sit down. My body relaxed into the chair and i took in slow deep breaths.

“Do you need any help? Should I call someone or take you to a hospital?” He asked, sitting across from me.

“Why are you being so nice to me? Especially after yesterday?”

“I’m studying to be a police officer, it’s what I should do.” He chuckled and then shook his head. “It wasn’t your fault. Hinata was being pushy.”

I…” I hesitated and took out my phone. “I don’t need any help. I’ll just text my dad to come pick me up.”

“Here’s some water, kid,” Ukai said, setting down a cold bottle in front of you. “On the house.”

“What? No, please, let me pay.” I insisted, reaching for my bag.

“No, no, it’s fine. You look like you need it.”

“Thank you.” I mumbled, looking down at my phone.

I could feel their eyes watching me as I texted my dad. He responded immediately saying he’d be here in five minutes. I could feel my cheeks slightly blush. It would be easy to wait five minutes if these two weren’t staring holes into my head. I looked up at them, furrowing my eyebrows.

“You guys can...can leave now. I’m ok.”

“Not until your dad gets here.” Ukai said.

“Exactly. How’d you get that injury anyway?”

“Why aren’t you at school? Do you need to be hanging around here or something? Are you that obsessed with your old team?” I complained, resting my cheek on my hand.

“Hey,” His eyes narrowed and he slightly glared at you. “We’re on break for school and we all decided to help out. Why are you avoiding questions?”

“I-I’m not!” I shied away at his expression. “I told you guys yesterday, I hate volleyball and I hate anyone who plays it.”

“Do you think that’s fair?” Ukai asked.

“Hyo-Rin! Are you ok?” 

“Dad, you’re here!” I stood slowly and tried my best to smile.

“What’s wrong? Are you feeling ok?” He walked over to me and placed his hands on my shoulders, bending down to look at me.

“Just a migraine. I already took my medicine, but I think I need to rest for a bit.”

“Alright,” He looked over at Ukai and Daichi. “Thank you so much for watching over her.”

“It’s no problem, sir.” Ukai smiled.

“Honey, I’m gonna buy a couple things real quick, get your stuff ready, alright?”

I nodded and he left with Ukai down one of the aisles. The one endearing, and sometimes annoying, quality about my dad is that he was very clueless and couldn’t read a room correctly. But I was thankful he couldn’t feel the tense air between the three of us when he came in. I glanced at Daichi and saw he was holding his phone up to mine.

“What are you doing?” I sighed, snatching it out of his hands.

“Exchanging numbers. I’ll be in town for the next week or so. I’d like to know why you’re so hostile.”

“I’m not. I just...listen, it’s not you, alright? I apologize for my attitude but…”

I heard loud laughter and turned my head towards the noise. Dad and Ukai were laughing at something. I sighed, the pounding in my head finally subsiding to a dull ache, and walked over to them. Without saying anything, I tugged at my dad’s sleeve, looking up at him. He looked back at me and then frowned. Paying for the stuff he bought, he grabbed the bags and bowed his head.

“It was nice talking to you, Ukai,” Dad smiled. “Thank you again.”

“No problem, Mr. Fujii. Stop by any time...of course when I don’t have practice.”

I bowed my head silently in thanks and we walked out of the store. Dad wrapped his arm around me and I leaned against him. We walked in silence for a bit. I was always close to him and tried to have an honest relationship. But sometimes I knew I needed to be strong and try and solve things for myself. At times like this, however, I was glad I had someone to lean on.

“Honey, are you alright?”

“I think it’s the stress of moving and...and seeing volleyball again.”

“I thought you were getting better. You haven’t had to take your medicine in a while too.”

“That’s what I thought but I guess I was wrong. It’s weird going to school again.”

“Have you made any friends?”

“Dad, I’ve literally only been going for two days. And it’s not like I’ll need friends anyway. School is ending in a couple of months. Time will fly by.”

He didn’t say anything and just kept walking. I frowned, following him. When we got home, I immediately laid down on the couch. The drowsiness had all but taken over my body. I curled up, groaning.

“You know, you don't have to go to school, sweetheart. I can get you a tutor. It may take some time with my new job, especially since it’s starting soon, but-”

“Dad, it’s fine.” I sat up and looked at him. “I got this! You and Mom raised me to be strong.”

“That’s true,” He laughed and sat next to me. “Who was the other kid that was there?”

“Ah, just some guy I met yesterday. He’s a volleyball alumnus or something.”

“What? An older man?! Was he nice? Is he-”

“No, not suitable for marriage, Dad.”

“Just wondering.” he laughed and then stood. “All right. Time for you to get some rest. Will you be ok for tomorrow?”

“Yeah, I should be.”

“Good.”

He walked back into the kitchen, and I laid back down. Daichi flashed through my mind. Maybe I was being a bit too harsh. He didn’t seem like a bad guy, and admittedly I shouldn’t have put my bias of volleyball on someone I didn’t even know. The only thing that made me nervous was how he wanted to know why I’m so hostile. My eyes closed and I sighed, sleep finally flowing through my body, making my limbs heavy. All I could do now was sleep. My problems would have to wait for tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my very first time posting a story with my OC on here! I haven't written a ton for this story, just short blurbs here and there, but I can't wait to add more (if you guys like it). This story is my baby that I started over a year ago, so I do hope you enjoy it!


End file.
